legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 April 2013
06:24 Hello LUWikiBot 07:03 Hello? 07:03 07:05 Ah yes the great Mythrun never speaks but he is an honorable soul indeed 07:40 :\ 07:40 07:40 07:40 :L 07:40 :O 07:41 :Y 07:41 07:41 *bored* 07:41 I need some LU player to talk too 07:49 ... 07:50 I am lonely 07:50 very very lonely 09:44 ... 10:14 ;( 10:14 ;O 10:14 10:14 ;) 10:14 10:36 hai 10:39 Hey 10:39 Edawg 10:40 Can I ask ya something? 10:42 sure 10:42 Do you know Shivalls email 10:42 nope sorry 10:45 What was your username in LU 10:46 edawg 10:48 Did you know me Alterago 10:50 I may have. 10:50 it doesnt sound familiar 10:50 but it was likea year ago so idk 10:52 Edawg your on fire 10:53 .... thanks? 10:57 Your burning 11:00 Get a fire extingusher 11:02 dang it not again! 11:03 Edawg what fraction were you part of 11:05 assembly ftw! 11:05 11:07 I was 11:07 ans 11:07 and 11:07 depends which account 11:07 I was also a (Mythran) NOT 11:08 the first time factions came out in beta, i was (sentinal) 11:08 11:08 my bad 11:09 I didn't have time to create a (ventureleague) account 11:09 11:10 I made one just to get the kit so i could mail it to my main account 11:10 (O_O) You could do that 11:10 then i showed off my venture and assembly pride 11:11 for a time 11:11 11:11 >:( 11:11 11:11 Arrgghh you stinker 11:11 they patched it pretty quickly 11:11 11:11 11:12 So they removed that function 11:13 yup 11:13 I was "in the know" back in the day 11:13 I knew every glitch as soon as it came out 11:16 >:) 11:16 You stinker again 11:16 11:21 They dont call me glitch master Edawg for nothing! 11:27 LU was not fun for me at ALL 11:28 why? 11:31 It wasn't the game at all 11:31 People are on? :O 11:31 Yes chat is alive 11:31 Hi. 11:31 Edawg I am making a blog about it 11:31 right now 11:31 ill comment on it 11:32 and hey dr. 11:32 Making a blog about why LU was fun. 11:33 Why it wasnt fun, actually 11:34 What?.... 11:34 Why be negative? 11:35 No that is not what the blog is about it just points out alot of things 11:35 well im waiting for it as we speech 11:35 i voted on the new name too 11:36 Which one 11:36 Name for what 11:36 ?? 11:37 of the project 11:37 Mine? 11:38 yup 11:38 Ah 11:38 Uh 11:38 Oh 11:38 No 11:38 hehe 11:38 gtg 11:39 Bye EdawgLime 11:39 EdawgOrange 11:39 Edawgapple 11:40 So, what is going on? 11:41 The bus, the train, the clouds, and time 11:41 and LEGO themes 11:41 *Time stops.* 11:42 Tick Tock Tick Tock Tickle Talk 11:46 Nice "T's." 11:47 TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 11:48 I tried chatting with Bot the other day. 11:49 Akrhsjsmeirjcmienjd!!!!! 11:50 Thats what he said 11:50 11:50 I just left the page I was writing my blog on... 2013 04 17